


Lovely (fan video)

by dmitrywachter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter
Summary: Moriarty promised Sherlock to come back. Can Sherlock solve the problem?Part one of the two or three-chapter story. The next one will contain an actual sibling incest... i think xD





	Lovely (fan video)




End file.
